Stuffed toys ape known in the art, wherein two layers of fabric ape sewn together at their peripheries and stuffed with fiber batting to form soft toys that are substantially two-dimensional, in that they have a smooth front side and a smooth back side. As the sewn edges may be irregularly shaped, such toys may represent a wide variety of objects, including people and animals. Commonly, such two-dimensional stuffed toys are combined with three-dimensional fabric toys such as houses, vehicles and the like, known as "soft-sculptures", For example, a cloth play-house may be combined with two-dimensional stuffed dolls, which a child may use to "play house".